


Cute-Cumber

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cute, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Happy, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Kinda, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Character, Puns & Word Play, Rare Pairings, Red is pan, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's not stated in the fic but she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Nicky is angry. Red helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love Red/Nicky as a romantic pairing. I'm really surprised that this ship isn't more popular. This is a gift to my pal, AliceSloane13 on FanFiction.Net. Also, Red is pan in this, but it isn't outright stated. I just HC Red as being pan. This is pretty much just fluff. According to Google Translate, 'moy l'venok' means 'my lion cub', and 'l'vitsa' means 'lioness'. I hope you enjoy! WARNING: This fic contains age gaps, kissing, talk of sexual harassment, talk of sex, mentions of food, implied sex, and hickeys.

            When Nicky shows up in Red’s cube, looking angry, the older woman knows that she’s in for a rant. She sighs, and puts her bookmark back into the book she had been reading, and sets it on her locker. She looks at Nicky, trying to size up her anger.

            The blonde is red-faced and pacing in the other woman’s cube, fists clenched. Red feels a tug in her chest, and longs to help her girl. She eyes the hickey on her neck, and smiles a little to herself. They’re both still getting used to this new factor of their relationship, but both are happy with it.

            It started off as just a friendship, but then gradually became a loving mother/daughter relationship. But then, of course, things changed again. They began noticing each other in other ways, as well.

            Red likes women. She’s always known that she enjoys a woman’s body just as much as a man’s. But when she realized that the woman she’s attracted to is her prison-daughter, she was thrown for a loop. However, she found that her attraction wasn’t one-sided.

            One night, Nicky had come to her to cuddle after having a nightmare. This wasn’t an abnormal occurrence for the two of them. After comforting her girl, Red had stared at Nicky’s face. Nicky had stared back at hers, before slowly leaning in for a tentative peck on the lips. She had quickly pulled back, afraid that she had misread the situation. The older inmate however, had just smiled and kissed her again.

            Nicky had been so damn skittish about other people finding out about their relationship, but Red didn’t care either way. They had attempted to lay low for a bit, if only for Nicky, but soon enough, they were found out by the rest of the family. Likely due to a few too-loud showers, and mistakenly thinking they were alone when they weren’t. Either way, their family hadn’t minded in the least, and aside from Alex teasing Nicky a little at first, they didn’t give the women any shit for the new factors of Red and Nicky’s relationship. The two were already loving and inseparable, so this wasn’t seen as much of a stretch of their prior relationship.

            In the present, Red’s patience is wearing thin. She hates seeing her girl upset, even if it’s over something silly. She finally decides to ask.

               “Why are you mad, _l'vitsa_?”  

             “Fucking Mendez was being a fucking shithead!”

             Red smirks a little, as Nicky continues pacing. “Well, what else is new, huh?”

             “No, not like that! He kept saying shit about you, and _us,_ and I know he always says fucked up shit, but I’m fucking angry!”

             “Did you want to talk about it?”

               Nicky slumps a little, before sitting down next to Red, on the bunk. She sighs. “I don’t know. Just bullshit. I swear, he fucking wants to fuck every inmate in here. Fucking asking me if-“ Nicky promptly changes her voice, in a not-so-great imitation of the guard in question’s “’The carpet matches the drapes’-“ Her voice returning to normal, she continues. “Or whatever.”

               “Well, you know, that usually applies more with the color of your eyebrows, and not the hair on your head,” Red teases.

               Despite herself, Nicky cracks a smile. “Hey, y’know what?”

               Red smiles back. “What?”

               “If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.”

              Red lets out a sincere laugh, kissing Nicky on her head, and pulling her closer. Nicky’s smile grows, and she nuzzles into her _girlfriend/surrogate mother/friend/fellow inmate’s(?)_ warm embrace. She really loves Red, whatever she is to her.

               “You’re ridiculous, you know that, _moy l'venok?_ ”

               “I know. Can I have a kiss now? Please?”

               Red tugs Nicky up, and places a gentle hand on her cheek. “You don’t have to ask.”

               Nicky giggles, before kissing the redhead, happily. Red chuckles into the kiss. She breaks apart after a moment, looking seriously into the blonde’s eyes. “I think you’re the cute-cumber in this relationship, Nicky.”


End file.
